


Love From the Sides

by Lady_Katana4544



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Childhood Friends, Established Relationship, F/F, Pregnancy, Star Wars Rare Pairs Exchange 2017, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-04 13:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12772050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544





	Love From the Sides

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shiningstar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiningstar/gifts).



They had met as children, becoming fast friends, and played together. Their parents would say that it was a fate of destiny that they had met and found each other so young. If asked, Yané would say that she had fallen in love with the brilliantly crafty, beautiful Saché within moments of their meeting.

They grew into their womanhood together, went into Naboo’s civil service upon leaving their little town near the capital city, and eventually married with the blessing of their Queen.

0

“You can open your eyes now.”

Yané opens her eyes slowly and blinks quickly as her eyes adjust to the dim lighting of the dining room before gasping. Saché is standing next to a table piled high with a delicate pile of stuffed animals surrounded by plates of food.

Glancing around them, she sees the pattern of the candles lighting the room around them. The quiet servants waiting to serve them and she looks at Saché.

“This is beautiful, Saché. How did you make this happen, love?”

She watches as Saché grins brightly and chuckles softly while moving a long, bouncy strand of brown hair back behind her ears. Entranced Yané moves to stand beside her lover and Saché brings her hand up to her mouth, kissing it gently.

“I thought that we deserved a quiet night to ourselves. Rather I felt that you needed one. And Cordé agreed to stand in for us with Versé.”

“How nice of them.” She glances at the food and then back to Saché with a smile. “Shall we eat then? I’d hate for this all to go to waste.”

“I thought you would never ask.” Saché responds, grinning.

0

“This is what you wish to do, Yané?”

“Yes, my Queen.”

Dark, glittering eyes flick from her to Saché and Yané feels concern in her heart that their beloved Queen might deny their request. For the handmaidens, the Queen comes first in everything and their lives are devoted to her every need. She feels Saché standing tensely beside her and gently taps one of the fingers on her left with one of the fingers on her right hand. Letting her lover know that she was still there at her side and would always be no matter what their Queen said. Saché takes hold of her finger and squeezes it gently.

Queen Amidala’s eyes catch the small movement and eyes them both critically before she finally speaks.

“Before my handmaidens and advisors as witnesses to this event, I grant your request, Saché, and Yané. May our gods continue to shine their blessings upon your union now and forever more.”

Yané is stunned into silence as Saché lets an unladylike whoop of glee as the others around them repeat the blessing that the Queen had said. She looks at the smile on Amidala’s face and senses their Queen’s sincerity as Saché’s arms wrap around her and Yané turns to kiss Saché, melting into her lover’s embrace.

Not long after their marriage, the Trade Federation blockaded and attacked their home planet.

0

Her hands rest gently on the smooth rise of her stomach as the growing babe moves within her womb and Yané stands on their balcony staring up at the darkening night sky. Their bright little one against a swiftly darkening galaxy and the swift rise of a new Galactic Empire. Quiet little questions were running through her mind.

The Queen that she and Saché had so loyally served - would have given their lives for - had died while giving birth to the secret child that she had been carrying. How blind had she been to not notice when their Queen turned Senator had gotten married? To start having children? She had seen the growing relationship with the young Jedi, Skywalker.

How blind had they been?

How -

“Well, there you are.”

Arms gently wrap her and their owner’s fingers interlock gently with hers where they rest on her stomach. Yané leans back into Saché and breathes in the spicy scented perfume that lingered on her lover.

“Saché. We missed you.”

“I’m sure. What did you two do while I was out?”

“Went shopping for our usual things. Went for a walk along the beach before coming back to read a holonovel with our baby. Also -”

“Also? What is it, love?”

Yané sighs softly at the concern in her beloved voice and she turns her head slightly to look at Saché’s face.

“I have heard word whispered around the diners that a rebellion is brewing in the wake of the Emperor’s swift rise to power and creating the empire.”

She watches as Saché’s eyes narrow and feels her press the tip of her nose gently into her cheek.

“We will do as we have always planned to do before the rise of the Empire. Raise our daughter with the beliefs that we have always held so dear to our hearts. That our beloved Amidala had so strongly believed in.”

“What do we do? How do we raise our daughter amidst all this darkness? I’ve heard that Sabé has declared her intentions to rebel. That she plans -”

“Yané.”

She falls silent to Saché’s voice is firmly calm and unyielding voice when she finally answers.

“Yané. Then we raise our daughter with the beliefs that our Queen held so dearly and honor her by giving our daughter her name.”

“Yes, of course. I love you, Saché.”

“And I love you as well, my heart. My dear, Yané.”


End file.
